My Lover's Brother's Dead Girlfriend
by ABCsoup
Summary: Lisa thinks her life is pretty normal, all things considered, Then, she meets a ghost. Dean/Lisa sort of Sam/Jess


Lisa wakes in the morning and makes herself a cup of coffee. She finds some instant oatmeal, puts some water in the microwave to heat it, and goes out to get the paper. When she comes back in, the first thing she notices is the faint smell of smoke. She rushes into the kitchen and all is well.  
Except the fact that, well, there's this girl sitting at the table.  
She has long, blond hair, and even though she's sitting, she looks pretty tall. She's wear only her nightclothes, and her arms are crossed over her stomach.  
Lisa's first reaction is to take a couple steps back. Her second reaction is to look at the back door. Locked. So her third reaction is a sigh. Ever since Dean came back into her life, she's been more aware of things. The wolf-like creature that briefly stalked the neighborhood two weeks ago, the old man who had died ten of mysterious causes precisely ten years after suddenly becoming rich back in the 90's. Dean explained it was a werewolf(which he took care of rather quickly) and probably a deal with a crossroads demon. This news had freaked her out a bit, she had never realized how close these supernatural things had been, but he had assured her that he had made the house absolutely safe from nearly anything that could try to get her and Ben.  
Except ghosts. She had refused to sprinkle salt around her house, but Dean had said that most ghosts were attached to property, and if she hadn't had any problems so far, she should be fine.  
But there she was.  
Lisa had at least decided to keep a package of rock salt handy on the counter, and although she had gotten many curious queries from her friends, at this moment, it was worth it.  
The ghost looked where her hand was heading, but didn't do anything except give her a small smile. Lisa threw the salt at her and she disappeared.  
So much for a quiet morning.

* * *

She called Dean and he said he would be over and soon as he could, in a couple hours. He went over what to do at least a million times and didn't hang up until she assured him she would be fine. She woke Ben up and drove him to his friend's house. The ghost didn't come back while Ben was there. When she got home, that was a different story.  
The first thing she smelled when she walked through the door was smoke. She looked at the clock, Dean would be here in a little. She just had to throw some more salt around until then. This spirit didn't seem particularly violent, anyhow. She was just sitting there, watching. Lisa went straight for the salt, anyway.  
"Wait," she spoke. Lisa jumped.  
"Who are you?" She asked.  
"A friend," she said mysteriously, then laughed. Lisa stared. She'd never met a ghost before, and this was a completely new experience. "You can call me Jess."

* * *

So when Dean walked through the doors three hours later, armed and ready for anything, this was the state of things: Lisa sitting at the table having an amiable chat with a ghost.  
At first, he thinks one of her friends is over, but he knows she would never invite anyone over while the house was being haunted. And the only car in the driveway was Lisa's own.  
"And then, he walks into this pole and nearly falls over!" The girl is saying, and she and Lisa both burst into laughter.  
"You must have really loved each other."  
"Yeah. I still do. He's not coming, is he?"  
"I don't know. Do you want him to come?"  
"I don't know... I don't think so. Not yet. I don't know what to say to him."  
"Too soon?" Lisa asks sympathetically, and the other just snorts.  
"Hell, I'm not even sure. I don't know how long it's been. What year is it?"  
"2010," Dean says as he walks in. "What's going on?"  
"Long time, no see, Dean. It's been... 2010? Really?" she says, shocked.  
"Jessica?" he gasps stupidly.  
"In the flesh," she says. "Or, well, you know," she giggles.

* * *

Dean believes it is perfectly reasonable to be freaking out right now. Jess doesn't seem to share that particular belief, though.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I'm here to help, Dean."  
"We don't need help. What are you here for?" he demands.  
"Dean," she sighs, "You will always need help. You're just so damn accident-prone. And, I am here to help. Ghosts are only here for one reason, you're supposed to know that," Jess said pointedly.  
"Unfinished business. I do know. But what's yours?" Dean asks, thinking along the lines of Sam. So he's a little confused when he hears her answer.  
"To protect Lisa. To make sure nothing bad happens to her like it happened to me," she says, trying to convince him.  
"Azazel is dead."  
"There's other things out there." And with that final statement, Dean acknowledges just how right she is. He gives her a silent thank-you with his eyes and the subject changes. "Sam's sorry."  
"It wasn't his fault, you tell him that."  
"I do. But it was."  
"Yeah," she admits. "Kinda. But I don't blame him. He just wanted what he couldn't have."  
"Normal. He wanted normal."  
"Yeah, he did. But I forgive him. It was worth it, to spend those years with him."  
"You're way to good for my brother."  
"Yeah, maybe," she says with a grin.  
Dean feels a little sorry he never got to know her better. His brother sure picks them good.

* * *

Weeks turn into months and Dean still hasn't told Sam about Jess. Lisa is getting a little concerned about this fact. So she's excited when she hears Dean and Sam are coming by for a job nearby.  
"Do you want to stay at my house?" she asks, even though she's already ready for their arrival.  
"Uh... No. No, we'll check into a place," he says hesitantly.  
"Are you sure? It's no problem, really."  
"No, we're good." A little odd, Lisa thinks.  
"I have a room ready." She finally tells him.  
"No."  
She gives up, mildly offended and confused.  
"Sam's with me," he whispered, and he said it in a way that was almost begging her to understand.  
"He doesn't know?" she asked, finally understanding.  
"No."  
"Oh," she says, then, "You should tell him."  
"Maybe," he grunts, non-commitingly.  
So Sam and Dean spend the night at the motel. But Dean does come to see Lisa first thing in the morning.  
"Did you tell Sam?" Are her first words as he walks in the door.  
"I missed you too, Lis."  
"I'm serious, Dean!"  
"Okay, okay," he apologizes. "No. I didn't."  
Lisa lets that go for now. She feeds him breakfast, and after she feels she has waited an appropriate amount of time to start asking questions, she does.  
"Why not?" He gives her a blank stare. "Why haven't you told him?" She clarifies. He lets out a long sigh. "Because I know how to tell him I sold my soul, and I know how to tell him that four months was really forty years, but Lisa, I have no idea how to tell him that. I don't know if I should."  
He wasn't making a whole lot of sense to Lisa, but she understood the distress in his voice well enough.  
"He's doing... I won't say good, because I honestly don't think he's been good for a while. But he's okay, considering. And I don't think this would be good for him."  
They're heartfelt words that she isn't used to hearing from him. But right now, she thinks he's being dumb.  
"This is so... so selfish of you!" she yelled at him. It wasn't what she had meant to say, Dean is anything but selfish. But she hadn't been able to find the words for his absolute stupidity over this subject. She had heard stories from Jess, they had loved each other. Call her a dreamer, maybe she watched too many Disney movies as a kid, but she believed in true love. She had Dean, didn't she?  
"God Lisa, I know I'm selfish. And maybe you're right, maybe I'm doing this for me. But I also know this- some of this is for Sam, too. Because this would tear him apart.  
"It might help," Lisa says, stubborn as ever.  
"Maybe it would," he admitted. "He's my little brother, though. I'm going to try my best to make sure he doesn't hurt anymore than he already has."  
Lisa realizes that she's not getting anywhere with this. But there's always next time.

* * *

Lisa learns two things.  
1. There's not always a next time,  
and  
2. Some people never get their happy endings.  
She tries not to cry as she looks into the doe-like eyes of her friend. Tries not to cry as she can see Jess' face shifting through a thousand different emotions. Ghost don't cry, but Lisa knows Jess would be, if she could.  
So Lisa cries for her.

* * *

Dean figures Jess is probably the only one that comes anywhere even a little close to understanding what he's going through. Now that he's living with Lisa, he sees her everyday. Some days they talk about him, some days they say anything to keep the topic off of him, but her visits are always welcome. So it comes as a surprise when Jess announces this is her last visit.  
"I'm leaving. Moving on."  
"What?" His mind runs through a thousand reasons that she can't leave. "What about Lisa?"  
"I told her first."  
"Not what I meant."  
"I think you're probably better protection than I'll ever be." She gives him a look that clearly tells him now is not the time to break and get all emotional. So he settles for some light-hearted banter.  
"Really, Jess? That warms my heart."  
"Don't let your ego inflate anymore, your head might explode. If I was alive, I would totally kick ass at protecting people." She paused. "You know, I always wanted to be in the Secret Service when I was a kid. This was so much cooler." Dean has to smile at her random, very Jess-like comment. And when she disappears from Lisa's kitchen for the final time, Dean and Lisa comfort themselves in the fact that they still have each other. If you know what that means. Ben's at Katie's birthday party, anyway.

**

* * *

-A year later-**  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's not your fault."  
"I should've been there. I told myself I was never going to let it happen again."  
"You couldn't have stopped him. And you're here for me now."  
"Doesn't count. You're dead now."  
"Thanks."  
"Sorry. I didn't mean it that way."  
"I know. It just..."  
"Really sucks."  
"Yeah."

* * *

**Bet you that ending is going to be canon. Bet you. Seriously. That's my guess for Friday's episode. It's going to happen. Just watch. She's going to die. And then tell me, because I don't think I'm going to be able to watch it until the next day :( Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that random bit of randomness. The inspiration for this came from two things- one, the song by Stone Sour, "Say You'll Haunt Me." It's an awesome song. Listen to the lyrics and you'll see what I mean. And two, my crazy mind trying to figure out a way to stick both Jess and Lisa in a story together. Yeah, my mind is a pretty messed up place.**


End file.
